Shots
by Vampirehelsing
Summary: The gang comeround for an all boys night and play shots. YxYY, RxB, MxM, SxJ yaoi


This I suppose is the Climatic moment where all of the oneshot fics I wrote this week join together, it does follow on from fics i have written in the past but is perfectly stand aloneable. Hope you like it

Yaoi, don't like don't read.

I own nothing apart from the plotlineI own none of the characters.

* * *

"Dragon…" Seto's head turned towards his new boyfriend and he smiled, Jou was as cute as ever, and even better, Mokie had reacted really well to the news that they were together. He had given a squeal of 'knew you were gonna get together at some point' and had then fled, Jou had stopped Seto going after his cheeky younger brother.

"Dragon?" Hearing Jou repeat his name drew Seto out of his daze.

"Sorry pup, was thinking about Mokie." Jou pretended to pout, Seto decided that he liked this look on Jou.

"You think about Mokie more than you think about me." Seto smirked and moved closer to Jou.

"That's because when I think about you I end up having to take a real cold shower." He whispered the last word in Jou's ear and Jou shivered obviously turned on, he turned his face up to Seto's who was going to kiss him. Just as their lips were about to touch, Yugi burst into the room.

"Kaiba, Jou?" He saw how close they were and started backing up slowly seeing that Kaiba was less than happy.

"Erm…Mokie just wanted me to tell you two that we're about to start playing shots, guys only, and he says that he's going to bed and could you please come and say goodnight." Yugi said this very fast before turning and all but running from the room. Seto turned to Jou.

"Well pup looks like we're in for truth or dare." Jou smiled and gained a mischievous glint in his eye.

"Last one there has to be uke tonight." With this his leapt out of Seto's arms and ran for the lounge, which was where the other guys were. Seto got up a bit slower and more dignified, pretending to grumble but not really caring as long as he was sleeping with Jou.

In the lounge

"Night Mokie." Jou said cheerfully just as Seto walked in. Louder Jou yelled,

"HAHA, I'M SEME TONIGHT!" Everything went quiet and everyone turned round and stared at Jou.

"Maybe a bit quieter next time, hmm…Jou?" Seto said jokingly as everyone tried to forget what they had just heard. He had managed to reach Mokie's ears in time and released his younger brother now that the rudeness had finished. "Night Mokie, go to bed and straight to sleep." Mokuba nodded and went upstairs secretly laughing because his brother had really thought that he couldn't hear Jou, mind you that wasn't as bad as when he had heard them, you know, doing it.

"Right OK who's ready for a game of shots?" Yami said enthusiastically.

"Yeah!" Everyone chimed in then came and sat with their boyfriends round the table.

"Everyone knows how to play right?" Yami asked again.

"Well me and Ryou don't." Yugi chimed up, he didn't care if he sounded innocent. What counted was that Yami knew he wasn't, well…not anymore anyway.

"OK well it's simple really going round the circle one at a time you say something you've never done and anyone round the table who has done it has to drink a shot, or you say something you have done and everyone who hasn't done it has to take a shot. Everyone gets more and more drunk and it gets funnier as you find things out about people." With the rules explained the game got underway.

Yugi started " I've never, been in a threesome." Surprisingly enough Marik, Malik and Bakura drank.

"We'd just like to state that it was not a threesome together." Bakura pointed out.

Yami was next, "I've never eaten the worm out of tequila." Bakura, Marik, Malik and Seto drank.

Ryou; " I've never had sex on a sofa." Malik, Marik, Seto, Jou, Yami and Yugi drank to that one. "Hm…we might have to rectify that tonight." Said Bakura, after all they were supposed to be sleeping on the couch.

Bakura; "I've never had sex with a condom on." Yami, Yugi, Malik and Ryou drank to that.

Seto; "I've had sex with Jou." Everyone apart from him drank. "Oh goodie." Said Seto in a voice scarily alike to glee.

Jou; "I've never climbed up a lamppost." Marik drank. "OK, weirdo." "Don't say that about my Mariku, he's the best." Malik butted in holding Marik to him protectively.

Malik; "I've never had sex in the shower." Everyone apart from him and Marik drank.

Marik; "I've never shagged the pharaoh." Blushing, Yugi drank. Yami smiled and held Yugi a little bit closer sensing that his love was about to become incredibly drunk with a few more drinks.

"Well…me and Yugi are going to go to bed, we want to remember what we do tonight in the morning."

"I notice you didn't say to sleep." Seto pointed out sarcastically.

"Who wants to sleep on a gorgeous night like this when they have a gorgeous tenshi to keep satisfied." At this Yugi hit him playfully on the arm and they left to go to their assigned room.

"Well me and Seto are gonna turn in too." Said Jou, dragging Seto with him. "Night guys."

"Marik and I have stuff to rectify that involves the shower don't we Marik." Said Malik, with an evil glint in his eye.

"Oh, yep shower mmmm…." Marik had drifted into dream world thinking of Malik naked with water rolling down his body.

Malik rolled his eyes and dragged his yami off in the direction of the shower.

"Guess that just leaves us." Remarked Bakura. He noticed that Ryou had already got into bed and looked like he was asleep. Ah well… you win some you lose some. He would get Ryou to make it up to him in the morning. He spooned up behind his hikari and gathered him in his arms. He quickly fell asleep. Ryou opened one eye and smirked triumphantly for a few seconds at the wall before actually falling asleep. He could finally sleep.

No-one actually left Seto's manner 'til very late in the afternoon the next day. They all had to get home for Christmas eve dinner.

* * *

Please please please review 


End file.
